


The disadvantages of being a midget

by Rin_chan32



Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: Background Rutile/Padparadscha, implied Euclase/Lapis Lazuli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: A small snapshot of a day for the midget in the Lustrous Yakuza, which is almost always full of shinanigans, teasing, and a daily dose of violence.





	The disadvantages of being a midget

**Author's Note:**

> No, no I am never going to stop about writing about this au until everyone in this fandom realizes how amazing this au is. Now go to @rutipads and read all of the notes as I continue to shove his au does everyone’s throats. It’s worth it.

Euclase opened their eyes with a small sigh, looking at the dimly lit ceiling above them. They laid down in their bed for a little bit before they sat up, their feet resting against the floor beneath them before they got to and left their room. Their eyes scanned the hallways before they walked out and went to Jade’s room. Their knuckles hit the surface of the wooden door before the opened it, being somewhat surprised when the bed was empty and made nicely. “Did they leave already…” they muttered to themselves as they left the doorway and searched for the other. 

 

They mostly minded their own business as they walked to the room that they shared with Jade that was filled with papers that was mainly statistical reasons, but stopped when they walked passed the infirmary and got a whiff of nicotine floating in the air. They stood where they were for a little bit before they turned around and slammed the door open, looking at the doctor in their chair with a lit cigarette hanging from their lips. “What?”

 

“You know why I’m here, stop smoking in here!” Euclase snapped, taking their small hand on the door and they crossed their arms in front of their chest. “The ceilings literally yellow because you smoke in here so much!”

 

“I mean,” Rutile put out a puff of smoke in their direction as their heel lightly tapped on the ground, “ at least the ceiling changes, unlike you do.”

 

“Do you want to get punched?” The multi-colored said with a large frown, a heavy exhale leaving their body when they saw the smug look of the other.

 

“This early in the morning? I’ll pass shorty, come back later when the sun makes you look like a 5 year old.”

 

“I hope you choke on that goddamn cigarette.”

 

They walked away as they listened to the other snicker from their response, rolling their eyes as they continued to go to where they suspected Jade would be. Their small hands grasped on the doorknob and cracked it open, looking at the green gem flip through some papers that were in a neat stack. “You’re here early.”

 

“Oh, yea. I woke up earlier than usual so I decided to come here and wait for you to get up.”

 

“I don’t get how you’re so productive in the morning…”

 

“It might be because I’m different than the rest of you, I suppose.”

 

“Maybe,” Euclase muttered as they went over to the other, grabbing a few papers as well before they sat down next to them. A sigh left their lips as they closed their eyes, putting the papers down in a neat pile before they swiftly moved their elbow to the others side. 

 

Jade let out a small grunt, putting their head on the table as they held their aching side. “Sorry,” They replied simply.

 

Euc was always the short person in the room, no matter where they were or what age they were— they were always the smallest out of everybody. They remember being in an orphanage after their parents kicked them out because their disease was “too expensive” for them. At first they were kicked around and messed with because they were different from everyone else. They couldn’t hear and see on the right side of the head, part of their hair was white, and they were ridiculously small. 

 

It wasn’t long for them though to establish their dominance and they started to use violence to make people stop messing with them. They were a force to be reckoned with and people were honestly scared to be near them. And unfortunately, their violence ended up making them having to leave the orphanage and try to find somewhere else to go. So they were on the streets for a while before they were picked up by Kongo and the lustrous gang. 

 

Euclase fit into the group pretty well, it honestly surprised them that they were like everyone else— well, despite being the height of a child. 

 

They never fought the Lunarians like a large majority of the people into Lustrous gang because of their deafness, but they didn’t really mind that too much. Instead of fighting, they self taught themselves statistics with textbooks Kongo gave them and were in charge of that with Jade. They didn’t mind being left out of the fighting, They weren’t too keen on going out with weapons anyways. 

 

And as for their violent tendencies for being shorter than everyone else? They still punch and kick anyone who makes fun of being a couple of feet shorter than everyone. The only difference now is that it’s almost celebrated among everyone and they all find joy in it rather than avoiding them. It’s now a thing between all of them that no one in the school is an adult until they get punched by Euc and walks in on Padparadscha and Rutile fucking. Both are common things that happen multiple times, so it’s pretty much a good thing that they are about to make humor out of them. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Jade asked, bringing the elder out of their thoughts and making them look at the younger one in the room 

 

Euclase offered them a gentle shrug, “nothing important, I’m just lost in my own thoughts at the moment.”

 

The other let out a gently hum, “I see.”

 

The two finished looking and sorting through the papers before they decided that they were finished and left the room. Jade went to go to try to negotiate with Antarcticite about all the fans wand whatnot they have going in their room. Euclase stayed in their seat as they sighed and looked at the papers that were on the desk while thinking what they should do in the meantime. Once they got up to walk around and see what everyone was doing, the sound of yelling and crashing echoes from the hallways. 

 

They were led to the infirmary, where Rutile and Lapis were arguing about something stupid again, and peeked the room. But the moment their small head peered around the corner, a filled pill bottle flew across the room and hit their forehead. There was a small moment of silence before a voice what was clearly from Lapis exclaimed “you hit the midget!”

 

“It’s your fault, you dickwad!”  

 

“Is it though?”

 

“Can you guys stop for a second?” Padparadscha, who had a worried look on their face and was sitting on the bed, tried to interfere. But, their efforts failed as the two made up insults about one another for some reason. 

 

“What happened?” Euclase asked as they managed to walk around the bickering pair and went over to the tired redhead. 

 

“Ruti was being themselves and Lapis just kinda came here and decided to pick a fight with them, for ‘investigational reasons’.”

 

“Oh..” 

 

“Hey shorty,” Rutile piped up,  putting their gloved hand on their hips and looked at the smaller gem with a large frown. “Tell your fuck buddy to leave me alone for 5 seconds.”

 

“We aren’t fuck buddys!”

 

A simple lie. They kinda were dating, but no one else really needed to know that information about them— it wasn’t important to anyone else but them. They might’ve let it slide and let a few people know, but Yellow over exaggerated it and made it a big deal. Them and Alex stood at the halls and always questioned if they were going to have sex when they went into the same room. They also somehow managed to get Rutile and Padparadscha into the loop and all 4 of them stood outside of their bedroom door waiting to hear something. As much of a pain in the ass it was to deal with them, it was still entertaining to see them try and fail miserably. 

 

Rutile sighed, “we know you are.”

 

“Where’s your proof, huh?”

 

Both the doctor and the redhead shrugged in unison, “we don’t need proof because we know that you’re thirsty their for their ass.”

 

“It’s true,” Padparadscha chimes in, making the smallest person in the room sigh from the entire room being turned against them. 

 

“You know what,” Euclase started, taking in a deep breath as they looked at the other three in room. “Lapis stop being a dick for once, and for you two kinky fuckers— get off my ass once in a while, will you?”

 

“Ah, I’ll think about it,” Rutile muttered, going back to sit back in their chair, letting out a small grunt when the midget punched them hard in the arm. “What the fuck was that for?”

 

“You told me to punch you when the sun makes me look like a 5 year old, didn’t you? It’s about that time anyways,” the multicolored gem said cockily, giving them a smile before they walked out of the room. 

 

Nothing too eventful happened after that, just the usual trying to prevent people from killing each other and hearing teasing from every taller person. One might be annoyed quickly from all the teasing, slight insults, and everyone in general— but they didn’t mind since they loved every word that came out of most mouths. The only thing that they were annoyed at is how they honestly haven’t grown at all since they came here. 

 

As things settled down in the evening, they went outside with some of the other elders and sat down on the steps. They looked at the yellow-haired elder and nudged them softly, eying the box of cigarettes in their hand. “Do you care for sharing what you have left?”

 

Yellow Diamond scoffed softly, handing them a cigarette and tossing them the lighter they had in their pocket. “They you go, shorty.”

 

“Thanks grandpa.”

 

“Pfft, you’re the same as me.”

 

“Yea, but I’m smaller than you so I get to savor my youth.”

 

The taller gem let out a puff of smoke as they leaned back and let out a boisterous laugh. “I’m not sure if that’s how it works, but okay.”

 

Euclase let out a soft chuckle as smoked their cigarette and felt the nice breeze of the wind, looking out into dark space in front of them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing homework, but i can fail school that’s perfectly fine with me.


End file.
